


Roadtrip, Anyone?

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, I sort of personified a version of Josh's version of Blurryface, and came up with the name Blankface (with the help of my pal Ross.) If you have any questions about his personality, or any of his main character traits, feel free to message me. For now, though, you get this silly little fic where they all take a roadtrip. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have to PEE." Blurry groaned from the backseat, his red eyes staring into his reflection in the window. The three other inhabitants of the car audibly sighed.  
  
"We literally just left a rest stop, why didn't you pee there?" Josh grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I didn't have to go then, you fucktart."   
  
Tyler's shoulders sagged as he heard this, not even bothering to twist in his seat to shoot a glare. He was burnt out on the whole "watch your language" speil, seeing as the man would always counter with, "watch this dick". It was draining, really.  
  
"Well I have to fill up the tank soon, so when we get to a gas station, you can-"  
"Pee all over the storeclerk." Blank interrupted with a snicker. Blurry cackled at this, but neither Tyler, nor Josh found it funny at all.  
  
"Nobody's peeing on anyone." Tyler grumbled tiredly.  
  
"I'll pee on Josh," Blank chimed in, wiggling his brows.  
  
"Blank, that's disgusting, can we quit with the-"  
  
"I'm HUNGRY." Blurry groaned again, cutting off the driver whilst jamming his foot into the back of Tyler's seat. He saw this now as a game, on how many kicks it would take before Tyler tried to strangle him from the front seat.  
  
The car was silent before Tyler turned his head lazily, moving his hand from beneath his chin.  
"Stop kicking my seat."  
  
"Stop kicking my seat," Blurry mocked.  
  
"Blurry, cut it out," Josh warned, glancing back at him in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Blurry, cut it out."  
  
"If he doesn't stop kicking my seat I'm gonna kill him." Tyler warned, jamming his thumb towards the direction of his demonic twin behind him.  
  
Josh took a deep breath, the car gliding into the next lane.  
"If he dies, I call shotgun." Blank demanded, kneading the shoulders of the seat in front of his other, more lame half, who's eyes were currently glued to the road.  
  
Blurry continued to ram his foot into the back of his seat, earning a loud growl from Tyler.  
  
Josh grit his teeth at this, white knuckling the wheel as he tried his hardest to keep his voice at a reasonable tone.  
  
"Blurry, quit kicking his seat, no one is killing anyone."  
  
At this, the red eyed version of Tyler reclined in his seat, returning his gaze to the window. Blank's eyes fell upon the quiet bunch, a smirk growing on his face as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"And now we just sit in sile-"  
  
"STOP THE CAR."


	2. Roadtrip, continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have switched seats... Doesn't mean it gets better.

The ride was going quite smoothly. Josh had deemed that he needed to rest his eyes,   
so Tyler took the wheel, while Josh lay back in the passenger seat with his eyes shut. In the back, Blurry and Blank decided to finally ignore each other and deal with each other's presence.  
  
Blank sat up in his seat, tapping the driver on the shoulder gently with his pale, calloused fingers.  
  
"Can I drive?" he asked calmly.   
  
Tyler registered this question finally, keeping his gaze dead ahead and barely acknowledging the question as any sort of serious inquiry.  
  
"No." He replied flatly, reaching his hand over to flick on his blinker.  
  
"But why?" he asked with genuine curiosity. However, Tyler had already seen this question coming, and despite his growing annoyance, he responded patiently.  
"Because last time you drove my car, you parked it in a lake."  
  
"So? It wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"A **LAKE**."   
His tone was sharp, and he was absolutely not about to have this conversation with a demon.  
  
Blank tapped his lips with his index finger for a moment, humming whilst he tried to think back on that particular instance.  
  
"I don't actually remember that.." he mumbled, a grin spreading on his chapped mouth, "I must have.. _BLANKED_ out."  
  
Almost immediately, the soft click of Blurry's seat belt was heard, and despite them going 60 miles an hour, he shoved the door open and heaved himself from the open space.  
  
  
With a soft sigh, Tyler ignored the howl of laughter that had erupted from the remaining body in the backseat as he slowly pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road.  
  
  
Josh's eyes opened slowly, fixing on the singer.  
"Did he just throw himself out of the car?"  
  
Tyler pressed his palms to his temples, then pulled his head back to violently thrash down onto the leather steering wheel multiple times.  
  
  
Josh emerged from the car, muttering a soft, "I'll go get him," before disappearing.


End file.
